Secret Circle: Bound
"Bound" is the second episode of the American teen drama series The Secret Circle. The episode was directed by Liz Friedlander and written by Kevin Williamson and Andrew Miller. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, September 22nd, 2011. The series is based on the The Secret Circle series of young adult novels by author L.J. Smith. In this episode, Cassie Blake is still trying to adjust to the notion that she is a witch. Diana Meade desperately wants to bind the circle between the six of them, fearing that if left unchecked, their individual powers could represent a threat to the people around them. Faye however, has no desire to give up even an ounce of her power. The conspiracy among the town elders deepens as Faye's grandfather, Henry, comes to Chance Harbor to speak with his daughter-in-law, Dawn. He knows about the young witches and wants to keep them from tapping into their power. Henry is the reason why the previous generation of the Secret Circle lost their power. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available for streaming download on Netflix and Amazon.com. * Production code number: 2J6252. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on October 5th, 2011. * This episode had a viewership of 2.12 million people. * This is the second episode of The Secret Circle directed by Liz Friedlander. * This is the second episode of The Secret Circle written by Andrew Miller. * This is the first episode of The Secret Circle co-written by Kevin Williamson. * All of the members of the Secret Circle come from single-parent families. All of them have a deceased parent who was part of, or involved in, the previous generation of the Secret Circle. * Faye's father's name is revealed to be Tom in this episode. * First appearance of Henry Chamberlain on The Secret Circle. He appears next in "Masked". * First appearance of Sally Matthews on The Secret Circle. She appears next in "Loner". * Emily Holmes appears as a voiceover only reading a letter to Cassie in the beginning of the episode. Quotes * Amelia Blake: My sweet Cassie. I didn't want you to have this life, but destiny's not easy to run from. You have incredible power inside you. People will come for it. They will come for you. I hope that keeping this secret would keep you safe, but all I've done is left you unprotected. I know how alone you must feel, but be careful who you trust; even people who call themselves friends. Your power is the only thing that can keep you safe. .... * Ethan Conant: Charles Meade is a punk. He's always been a punk. * Adam Conant: Yeah, well that "punk" is also a lawyer on the town council, Dad. So it's probably not the best idea to piss him off. .... * Cassie Blake: My dad. Yeah, I don't know much about him. Just that there was some big accident. * Adam Conant: Well, the official story was some teens were partying on an old boat and there was a fire. Some didn't get out. * Cassie Blake: A fire. * Adam Conant: Diana thinks it's because they didn't bind the circle. * Cassie Blake: I don't understand. * Adam Conant: Every witch is born into a circle. Ours is made up of our six families. The circle has more power than any one person can handle. Binding it is the only way we can utilize the power, but... but keep it controlled. * Cassie Blake: Faye says it will link us together. * Adam Conant: Yes, it will limit our individual abilities, but strengthen us as a group. That way no one can have too much power. .... * Cassie Blake: It's like living in a Harry Potter movie. * Adam Conant: (Scoffs) He has a wand. .... * Nick Armstrong: So what do I tell Diana? She won't stop with the binding ritual crap. * Faye Chamberlain: You tell her to shove her ritual up her hoo-haa. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories